


Rain

by Scar_Spirit_16



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: Alec has been working hard and Jace has had enough and sends him to Magnus' waiting arms.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters here

"Aren't you supposed to be at home loving a certain warlock?" Alec looked up to see Jace leaning on the doorframe of his office. Alec could only roll his eyes in response but immediately regretted it as if felt like his head was going to explode. 

He knew he should be home with Magnus but then it would be interrogation time. Not that Alec didn't deserve it, he had been staying at the institute for the last few nights. And by staying, he meant hiding. 

"What's wrong..?" Jace asked coming to stand just in front of the desk. Alec let out an involuntary deep sigh, "I've just been swamped." 

"Dude," Alec wanted to glare at that but apparently all movement hurt now, "why are you going backwards?" 

"What are you talking about?" Alec snapped. He was tired of this conversation, all the shadowhunter wanted to do was lay down and sleep. The Clave recently decided that all issues in New York were on him. 

Logically he knew why, they wanted him out but would need a good enough reason. Piling up work and problems makes him look incompetent when he can't get it all done. 

"I'm talking about the person you've become since Magnus came into the picture is gone and now you're back the uncertain and scared Alec I met all those years ago." Alec scoffed at that but knew what was being said was true. It was easy to lie to Jace, he was blind to most emotions, but ever since Clary he's seemed to want to dig deeper and Alec almost missed the old Jace. 

"Maybe the stress has been kinda getting to me." Alec admitted. Jace's face softened, "Kinda? It's been three days since you've even left the institute." 

"So maybe a bit more than kinda, but what can I do? The clave is riding my ass and screwing me over on purpose." Alec put his head in his hands feeling the tension between his eyes getting worse. 

There was a few seconds of silence when Alec heard thunder boom in the distance. "Alec, you are the one always telling Izzy and I that we should lean on you and others for support, why can't you do the same? You think Magnus would approve of this 'run yourself to the ground is the only way to win' mentality?" 

Alec made a sound that could only be described as a whimper at the thought of Magnus. Man, did he miss cuddling with the warlock in that impossibly comfortable bed and soft sheets. He missed Magnus pulling him closer and kissing the back of his neck with a "good night". 

He missed waking up to Magnus. He even missed Chairman stretching out on his stomach and leaving marks. "You need to relax, you'll get nowhere by being asleep at the wheel. Look I'm not tired and my patrol isn't until noon tomorrow, let me take over. You, go to Magnus, sleep, eat and accept his TLC, I don't want to see you until 12, got it?" Jace didn't let Alec even talk, pulling him out of the chair and pushing him out of the office. 

"Yes mom." Alec groaned, not feeling strong enough to fight back. Deciding it was time to face the music Alec snuck out the front door, something that was hard to do. Realizing that he didn't grab his phone Alec thought about heading back inside to call Magnus for a portal but that seemed wrong. 

Choosing instead to walk in the rain and think about what to say for his absence. He had never been so thankful that Magnus lived close. It's not as though it was raining hard, he would still be pretty wet but it's not like he hasn't had it worse. 

Reaching the building Alec felt as though he was on autopilot, finding the floor button and Magnus' door. He didn't even have to knock, Magnus was already at the door. "Long time no see." He whispered, leaning up to kiss Alec. "I'm sorry…" 

"We'll talk about it later, for now I want you out of those clothes and into my tub." 

"Did Jace call you?" Magnus nodded helping him out of the now sticky shirt, "Izzy as well, they're worried, and so am I. Have you been eating? Sleeping. " 

"Not really… it's hard to do much without someone always around a corner wanting something." Alec replied, happy to sit in the warm water. He hadn't thought about how cold he was. "You aren't coming in?" 

Alec pouted when Magnus wasn't undressing. "I'm going to go heat up something, you rest, I'll be back soon. Worry your pretty head not my dear." Magnus petted his hair and Alec leaned into the touch. By the time Magnus came back the water had cooled and he was ready for food, it smelled so good. 

Magnus helped him out the tub, leading to the bedroom. "Three days gone, my bed has been missing you." Magnus said pushing him onto the bed making Alec laugh quietly. Pulling his boyfriend close the two laid there for a bit before Magnus sat up, "Okay, food time." Leaning against the headboard with the other Alec watched Magnus snap his fingers and trays filled their laps. 

It was Alec's favorite soup. "Thank you." He smiled, turning his head to kiss Magnus again. It didn't take long to finish. Alec hadn't realized how hunger he was, being too long without a decent meal. Magnus snapped his fingers again and the only thing between them was gone and Alec pounced. 

"Where did this come from?" Magnus' eyes shined. "I've been a bad boyfriend, I want to make it up to you." 

"Pup," Alec couldn't stop the cringe, what was with people today and bad nicknames, "I'm not mad, I just want to cuddle you. I know how hard your job is, I don't blame you." Sitting down on Magnus' lap Alec stared down in question trying to figure out if he's lying. 

Suddenly lightening shone through the window, lighting up the dark room and Alec thought that Magnus looked beautiful. "What's going through your mind right now my dear?" 

"You're pretty." Came out of Alec's mouth without a second thought before the blush came. "I could say the same thing about you." He chuckled. Magnus reached up and cupped Alec's cheek. "Darling you've been killing yourself at work, I don't expect your full attention but if you could come home each night, that would be enough." 

" Don't quote Hamilton to me." 

"Don't push me away, remember? The tension in your shoulders has yet to leave and you look like you could roll over and die at any moment." Magnus said running his hands up and down Alec's side.

"I thought you said I looked great." He huffed.

"You do look great, always do, but… currently I've never seen someone so tired." Magnus pulled him to his chest and didn't let go as Alec put his head down on Magnus' shoulder.

"So what we're going to do is cuddle till the sun rises. Jace told me you're not allowed to leave until nine, so we've got time." 

"Traitor." 

"Yeah I never thought I would be on blondies side." Alec smirked, nuzzling closer. "Ok, no leaving till nine." Magnus' hand came up to pet Alec's hair and all the tiredness came to him quickly. 

"Just close your eyes sweety." Magnus whispered into his hair. Alec fell asleep easily to the rhythm of Magnus' heartbeat, happy to finally be with Magnus and in that uncomfortable chair. "Good night angel…" was the last thing he heard before drifting off with a small smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober part two, it was meant to be posted yesterday but work piled up so I'll be posting two day. No beta. Feel free to leave your comments below with ideas or whatever you feel like 💜


End file.
